Nightwatch Corps
The Nightwatch Corps is an elite special forces branch of the Grineer military. They are outfitted with non-standardized equipment that contrasts them against their less-lethal counterparts. With aggressive and more damaging attacks, they can easily catch an unprepared Tenno off guard. The Nightwatch were first introduced in the Project Undermine Tactical Alert, which so far consists of ten different types of Grineer infantry units. Units Light Brunt Lancer= Nightwatch variant of the Shield Lancer which is armed with a and a Brunt (shield,) which isn't to be confused with the . These units often try to be both defensive and offensive with their attacks, either going head-on or taking shots from the sideline. |-|Powerclaw= Nightwatch variant of Butcher with doubled health. These are true front-lining units, as they quickly find the fastest way to directly attack. Being purely offensive, they are predictable and able to be taken down from a distance. Medium Lancer= The Nightwatch Lancer is the most common unit in the Nightwatch Corps. Unlike the standard Grineer Lancers, their damage output is far more lethal due to using more advanced weapons. Early appearances used the , while the most recent versions use the . They tend to seek cover as soon as possible and fire upon any Tenno in sight. The damage output is incredibly dangerous, and can shred through shields, armor, and even defensive powers such as far faster than one might expect. |-|Seeker= The Nightwatch Seeker is much the same as the standard Grineer Seeker, sporting a pistol (or later - ) and tossing out Latchers. The Nightwatch Seeker is a trivial threat compared to other Nightwatch units, due to their tendency to stay back. |-|Flameblade= Nightwatch variant of Flameblade. Instead of teleportation, they have the ability to dash forward at the target, which puts them into the full offensive category. Flameblades can be predictable and also are vulnerable to ranged attacks. Heavy Bombard= The Nightwatch Bombard is comparably more rare than the Nightwatch Lancer, but much more common than a standard Grineer Bombard. A Tenno squad may encounter several of these units in addition to a large group of Nightwatch Lancers. The Nightwatch Bombard features improved armor over its counterpart, although not as much as the Lancer. The most drastic difference between this unit and the standard Grineer Bombard is that the Nightwatch Bombard are re-armed Grineer Heavy Gunners (they have the same ferrite armor instead of alloy one), providing a slightly smaller target profile as well as increased mobility. They are armed with an and if encountered in groups, the combination of rockets, grenades, and gunfire will be problematic for an unprepared squad. |-|Bailiff= The Nightwatch Bailiff is the Nightwatch version of the Bailiff, sporting a red and white color scheme typical of the Corps, along with heavy armor in comparison to its counterpart. This unit can be stubborn to attack for its damage-resistant outfit. |-|Reaver= Occupying what appears to be a command role over field deployments of the Nightwatch Corps is the Nightwatch Reaver. Though these are the rarest of the Nightwatch Corps units, they are by far the most dangerous for their sudden and sometimes unpredictable attacks. They are essentially a Bailiff unit, with a Hellion-style jetpack allowing for a large degree of mobility and the ability to fire miniature seeking rockets. Like Seekers, they are also able to toss out Latchers on the ground. But, the most dangerous aspect of these upgraded Bailiffs, however is the replacement of the with a highly damaging grenade launcher. The Nightwatch Reaver will utilize the other, lesser Nightwatch units as a distraction and while any Tenno are distracted in such fashion, proceed to rapidly fire grenades into the Tenno positions. These grenades are far more lethal than Ogris rockets due to their tendency to bounce about before exploding. In confined spaces, only very durable Warframes will be able to withstand the detonation of the Reavers grenades. Warframes that are less durable will more than likely be downed/killed immediately upon detonation. Adding to the danger of the Nightwatch Reaver is the fact that it can also spawn in as Blitz or Energy Leech Eximus. |-|Hyekka Master= In addition to standard Hyekka Master tactics, the Nightwatch variant also places Arc Traps. |-|Manic= Nightwatch variant of Manic. They are slightly weaker in health department, albeit more numerous and frequent, and do not announce themselves with laughter. Known Members * Gorth - Former Nightwatch member seemingly in charge of apprehending Maroo during Project Undermine. Due to killing a close ally of Lieutenant Lech Kril, he was exiled from military service, which led to him becoming an Executioner of Rathuum. Gorth is equipped with an Ogris and , both using the Nightwatch Camouflage. Tactics Engaging with the Nightwatch Corps can vary with experience, timing, and available weapons or Warframes. In stealth, frames such as , , or can be used, even without suppressed weaponry, to attack from behind or remain invisible. When cloaked, these enemies will not know where to attack. Ultimately, attacking quickly and / or at a distance is ideal, along with being ready to move if a Bombard or Reaver is spotted and attacking. These two units are infamous for their sudden damage. * The Nightwatch Bombard's Ogris fires noticeably slow, target tracking missiles, but the Reaver's Tonkor launches a sudden and often fast hitting grenade that is able to be unnoticed if standing too close or completely still, both dealing Blast damage that can sometimes cause an instant knockdown if the attack can't be avoided or the Tenno being targeted has vulnerable Health and Shields. The other special enemies that make up the Nightwatch Corps can pose a threat on their own depending on the situation. The Nightwatch''' Bailiffs''' and Manics are an example, with the Bailiff being a more heavily armored target that resists overall damage, and the Manic being a sudden attacker that teleports and disappears often, which can be situationally hard to take down. The Manics are weaker comparatively to all of the other units however. Both of these units are melee based, therefore, attacking with melee quickly is one way to eliminate them. The Nightwatch Flameblade also fits into this category. The distance tactic still applies and may be more appealing, as it will be one-sided to you for being ranged with your attacks while they are unable to do the same to you. Media NightwatchLancerFull.png NightwatchSeekerFull.png NightwatchBombardFull.png NightwatchBailiffFull.png NWPowerclaw.png NWManic.png Badguy_gorth.png Trivia *The Nightwatch Corps were first indirectly introduced ingame via the Nightwatch Camouflage skin bundle, which gives the , , and their group's distinct color scheme. it:Corpo Nightwatch Category:Grineer Category:Enemies Category:Update 17